Twin Angels
by Roxa-13
Summary: Read it to get it.


**Twin Angels**

**Twilight In Between**

**By: number thirteen Roxas**

**Date started: **5/16/06

**Date finished: **

**Author's Ranting:** Well this is my first yaoi fanfic! Tell me what you think, because I want to know if you guys like it or not. I don't think I'm very good at writing, but if you guys like it, I'll keep writing. So review, because I really need a self esteem boost!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts tragic really…

The sunset up on sunset hill was a sight to behold and two boys were sitting on the soft warm dirt watching the sun set past the train tracks. "Okay come on Sora it's getting late." The blonde boy out of the two boys said as he help the brunette up. "Do we have to," Sora whined. "Come on let's go before the train leaves. They left sunset hill and started for the station.

"Hey it's Hayner and the guys," Sora said as he dashed to talk to his friends. Roxas was walking towards them and he was thinking about all the good times they had spent together. 'If only these days wouldn't end' he thought to himself. Then dashed towards his friends.

Unaware to anybody a hooded boy lurking in the shadows somewhat watching Roxas run off. The boy took off his hood revealing his silver hair. He was wearing a black blind fold covering his eyes. Then opening a dark portal and entering leaving no trace off his presence.

**The Next Morning**

Roxas woken up with a start as he was being jump on by the young brunette. "Huh! Sora it's to early to go outside." Roxas moaned with his eyes half closed gazed at his clock. "Sorry, I just wondered if you were gonna sign up for the struggle battle today." The brunette gave his brother a quick smile. "The Struggle Battle! I can't believe I forgot!" Roxas yelled putting on some pants and grabbed his checkered shirt and caught up to Sora downstairs.

A little later they had made it to the sandlot where they had barley made it for registration. " Hey I thought you guys were gonna be a no show," A girl with brown hair and two pony tails said. "Oh, hey Ollette, where's Pence." Roxas asked the girl. "I dunno but he said he'd be here." A little later after Roxas and Sora signed in. "HELLO TWILIGHT TOWN AND WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL STRUGGLE TOURNAMENT. WE HAVE MANY STRONG FIGHTER TODAY. SO LETS BEGIN TO 'STRUGGLE'"

Many struggle battles later only Roxas and Hayner were left. And as they started the hooded boy came back to watch Roxas closely only to be startled by young Sora, "Hey mister watcha doin?" He asked. 'That voice… could it really be him?' the boy thought to himself as he was about to take off his blindfold to see the boy, but a foul scent past by his nose, he had recognized this scent it was Xigbar's scent. He was watching Roxas as well. "'Why would he be interested in Roxas'" He thought allowed. The brunette looked kind of puzzled and said "huh?... How do you know Roxas?" and then the silver haired boy took out a small sphere and said, "Good night and… sorry Sora."

**Late That Night**

"Sora wake up… wake up Sora" Roxas shuck Sora's Frail body but he wouldn't wake up, Ollette quickly suggested going to a hospital. Roxas then flung poor little Sora on his back and ran following Ollette, Pence, and Hayner to a hospital. When the had gotten there it was like a baron wasteland it had been completely empty. Ollette quickly reached the counter an soon after a pair of doctors came out to help Roxas get his little brother to the examination room.

"Xigbar!" The silver haired boy yelled entering past a huge door way finding a man with silver hair and had a black robe on. "Xigbar, what were you doing in Twilight Town?" He asked. "My dear Riku I don't have the slightest idea of what you mean." He grinned, "Don't mess with me bitch I know what your like and you know he's my mission!" Riku yelled. "Oh, that Roxas kid," Xigbar said. "Yes Roxas! And stay away from him and Sora if you know what's good for you!" And the Riku vanished into another vortex.

'So Sora's there too, this might get interesting' then Xigbar began to

laugh villainously.

"Sora! Hey guys he's waking up!" Pence yelled and then everybody came rushing in except for Roxas who had already been there. "Huh, where am I?" Sora asked noticing his brother sitting on a chair next to his bed fast asleep. "What happened to him?" Sora was really full of questions. "In order, we're at your house after stopping by the hospital, and he fell asleep while watching over you." Hayner said, "Aw… so I missed the struggle battle. So who won?" Sora Asked. "Well duh me!" Hayner smirked.

**Author's Ranting:**

So, what did you think? Did you like it? I'm feeling better now, so I think I will continue this story, especially if I get some reviews... Started out as a one-shot, but some people told me to end the chapter there and keep going on with the story, so I did. Tell me if you get any ideas or something. I try to update every week or so. E-mail me if you want. Review Please. Roxas out.


End file.
